<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knife Knowing You by Ausomerus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684440">Knife Knowing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus'>Ausomerus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Gen, Knife Wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hat Kid goes to Snatcher after fighting the Conductor.  Snatcher is a very angry dad noodle ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hat Kid &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid &amp; Snatcher's Minions (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knife Knowing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snatcher let out an annoyed huff as he put the book he was reading down.  He couldn’t focus on it. He was worried about his kid getting hurt. He knew she had to get the Time Pieces, but it didn’t make it any easier for him to quell the worries running rampant in his head.</p><p>
  <em> A few hours later </em>
</p><p>He looked over to where his kid usually teleported to as he heard her teleport into his forest.  He was about to float over and give her a hug, but stopped short when he saw her.</p><p>Her clothes were bloodied.  He could see fresh slash wounds littering her small body.  He could tell she had been crying sometime earlier.</p><p>He rushed over as she fell forward.  He cradled her to his chest. He sped off towards the village, whispering to his kid.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.  Just hold on a bit longer, alright?”</p><p>
  <em> Once they arrived at Subcon Village </em>
</p><p>He shouted at his minions, yellow tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  He refused to lose his kid.</p><p>“Get me some heart pons!”</p><p>His minions quickly brought him heart pons from various places around the village.  He let out a sigh of relief as the wounds on her body healed as she absorbed the heart pons.  He quickly thanked his minions. His kid was making him soft. He headed back to his tree, cradling his kid.</p><p>He sat down in his chest, adjusting his kid’s position to a more comfortable one.  He started to wonder who had hurt her and whether or not he could get to them. He started going through the various people his kid had told him about, quickly ending up at the names of two birds.</p><p>“If I remember right, DJ Grumps was a penguin who loved acting with sunglasses.  The other one, an owl of some sort? He had her solve a murder on his train. The victim was ‘murdered’ using a rubber kni-”</p><p>He cut himself off with a growl.  If he got his hands on the owl, he’d make him wish he never met his kid.  He looked down as his kid shuffled a bit before rubbing at her eyes.</p><p>She looked up at him before quickly giving him a hug.  He wrapped his arms around her protectively.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>